marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fantastic Four (Earth-121698)
The Fantastic Four is a team of adventurers, using their combined powers against tyrants. History ''Fantastic Four Physicist Dr. Reed Richards is convinced that evolution was triggered millions of years ago on Earth by clouds of cosmic radioactive energy in space, and has calculated that one of these clouds is soon going to pass near Earth. Together with his friend, astronaut Ben Grimm, Richards convinces Dr. Victor von Doom, his former classmate at MIT and now CEO of Von Doom Industries, to allow him access to his privately-owned space station to test the effects of a biological sample with exposure to the cloud. Doom agrees in exchange for control over the experiment and a majority of the profits from whatever benefits that it brings. Richards brings aboard his ex-girlfriend and Von Doom's chief genetics researcher, Susan Storm, ad her hot-headed ex-astronaut brother, Johnny. The quintet travels to outer space to observe the cosmic energy clouds, but Richards miscalculates and the clouds materialize ahead of schedule. Richards and the Storms leave the shielded station to rescue Grimm, who had gone on a spacewalk to place the samples. Grimm receives full exposure in outer space, while the others receive a more limited dose within the station. Back home they soon develop superpowers: Richards can stretch his body like rubber, Susan Storm can become invisible and generate impact resistant force shields, Johnny Storm can engulf himself in fire and fly unaided, and Grimm becomes a rocklike creature with superhuman strength and durability. Meanwhile, von Doom faces a backlash from his stockholders because of the publicity from the space mission, and has a scar on his face that came from an exploding control console on the station Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer Reed Richards and Sue Storm are preparing for their wedding. A silver object enters Earth's atmosphere, radiating cosmic energy that creates massive, molecular fluctuations and causes deep craters at locations across the Earth. Beforehand, the United States government approaches Reed to build a sensor to track the movements of the object which he agrees to. As the wedding begins, Reed's systems detect the phenomenon approaching New York City, causing a massive power blackout. The object destroys the sensors while the Fantastic Four protect the crowd. The Human Torch pursues the object, discovering that it is a humanoid alien, a "Silver Surfer." Once he confronts the Surfer, the surfer drags Johnny into the upper atmosphere where the lack of oxygen and low air pressure blows his flame out, then drops him back toward Earth. Johnny manages to reactivate his powers and survives the fall, however landing in open land. Later, when Sue tries to comfort Johnny, she touches his shoulders and their powers switch - he becomes invisible, and she is set on fire; when they touch again their powers revert back. Reed's examination of Johnny reveals that exposure to the Surfer has set Johnny's molecular structure into a constant state of flux, allowing him to switch powers with his teammates through physical contact. Tracing the cosmic energy of the Surfer, Reed discovers that a series of other planets the alien had visited before Earth have all been destroyed.The Surfer's movements around the globe bring him past Latveria, where the cosmic energy affects Victor von Doom, freeing him from two years as a metal statue. Doom, able to move again but scarred, traces the Surfer to the Arctic and makes him an offer to join forces. When the Surfer rebuffs him, Doom attacks. The Surfer returns fire, blasting Doom through the ice. The cosmic energy of the Surfer's blast heals Doom's body, reversing the changes seen in the first film.Doom leverages his experience into a deal with the United States military, who force the Fantastic Four to work with Doom. Deducing that the Surfer's board is the source of his power, the group develops a pulse generator that will separate him from it. While setting up the device, Sue is confronted by the Surfer, during which he reveals he is merely a servant to the destroyer of worlds, and regrets the destruction he causes. The military opens fire on the Surfer, which distracts him and allows the four to fire the pulse, separating the Surfer from his board.The military imprisons the Surfer in Siberia and forbids the Fantastic Four from interacting with him, while they torture him for information. Sue uses her powers to sneak into his cell, where she learns more information from the Surfer. He tells her his master was known by the people of his world as Galactus, a massive, cloud-like cosmic entity which must feed on life-bearing planets to survive, and that his board is a homing beacon, which even now summons him to the planet Doctor Doom, pursuing the power in the board, steals it from the compound, using a device to gain control of the board and its powers. The Fantastic Four rescue the Surfer, and pursue Doom in the Fantasticar, confronting him in Shanghai. During the battle, Sue is mortally wounded. With the Surfer powerless, Johnny absorbs the combined powers of the entire team in order to battle the cosmic energy-empowered Doom. Johnny succeeds in breaking Doom's control over the Surfer's board, while Ben Grimm uses a nearby crane to knock Doom into the harbor where he is last seen sinking; however, Galactus has already arrived. The Surfer regains the control of his board, and his power is restored. He revives Sue and chooses to defend Earth, flying into Galactus and confronting him. The conflict results in a massive blast of energy, apparently destroying Galactus and the Surfer. The film ends with the marriage of Reed and Sue set in Japan,after the recent events had lead them there. They then left leaving the team's creation of their signature "4" in the sky with the Fantasticar. Known members *Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (leader) *Sue Storm/Invisible Woman *Johnny Storm/Human Torch *Ben Grimm/Thing Known allies *Alicia Masters *Willie Lumpkin *Frankie Raye *Silver Surfer (former enemy) Known enemies *Victor von Doom/Dr. Doom (former ally) *Galactus Behind the scenes ''To be added Trivia To be added Gallery PH8qHhc8umOxbc_m_-_Copy.jpg Fantastic 4 poster.jpg Fantastic-four-527c78392c52a (1).jpg fantastic4_01.jpg Fantastic-four-527c78392adc2.jpg fantastic_four_2.jpg FF team.jpg fantastic-four-dvd.jpg FFJapan-FF2.jpg fantastic-four-movie_crop.jpg ff-movie.jpg See Also *Fantastic Four Category:Superhero teams Category:Fantastic Four (2005) culture Category:Superhumans Category:Earth-121698